List of Levels
Here is a List of Levels that appear throughout the ''Newer'' series. To see a more informational list, click here. ''Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii 'Yoshi's Island *(1-1)' Palm Beach *'(1-2)' Yoshi Woods *'(1-3)' Springwater Swamp *'(1-4)' Growing Greenwood *'(1- )' Timber Tower *'(1-5)' Fuzzy Canyon *'(1-6)' Rainshed Pond *'(1-7)' Tangle Temple *'(1-8)' Switch Shift Grove *'(1- )' Creepcrack Castle *'(1- )' Derelict Airship 'Rubble Ruins/Soggy Sewers *(2-1)' Cactus Cove *'(2-2)' Gushing Gutter *'(2-3)' Dripdrop Drains *'(2-4)' Cascade Chasm *'(2- )' Pipeline Tower *'(2-5)' Barrelband Wilds *'(2-A)' Fossil Tunnel *'(2-6)' Urchin Seasands *'(2-7)' Windworn Dunes *'(2-8)' Searing Sands *'(2-9)' Pillar Pass *'(2- )' Pyramid Castle *'(2- )' Sandship 'Mushroom Peaks *(3-1)' Chomproller Heights *'(3-2)' Grimymole Mine *'(3-3)' Butterwood Crossing *'(3-4)' Wobbleshroom Bluffs *'(3- )' Burnblaze Tower *'(3-5)' Fungi Pit *'(3-6)' Bubble Basin *'(3-7)' Slanty Shroomroad *'(3- )' Moltenwire Castle *'(3- )' Capshroom Airship 'Sakura Village *(4-1)' Bamboo Steppes *'(4-2)' Flipblock Orchard *'(4-3)' Cherry Falls *'(4-4)' Petal Lake *'(4- )' Blossom Tower *'(4-5)' Vine Chasm *'(4-A)' Hilltop Town *'(4-6)' Rooftop Hop *'(4-7)' Thunder Bridge *'(4- )' Samurai Castle *'(4- )' Nutscrew Airship 'Freezeflame Glacier/Volcano *(5-1)' Snowfield Tundra *'(5-2)' Snowball Field *'(5-3)' Frosty Highlands *'(5-4)' Frostbite Ridge *'(5-5)' Snowfall Peak *'(5- )' Crystalfrost Tower *'(5-6)' Molten Icelifts *'(5-7)' Penguin Heatbath *'(5-A)' Lavafrost Cavern *'(5-8)' Magma Iceburrow *'(5-9)' Glacier Lavalake *'(5- )' Chillsear Castle *'(5- )' Snowdrift Airship 'Pumpkin Boneyard *(6-1)' Bonechill Shaft *'(6-2)' Pumpkin Road *'(6-3)' Fog Cemetery *'(6-A)' Colossus House *'(6- )' Spookloft Tower *'(6-4)' Glowlit Manor *'(6-5)' Moonlit Woods *'(6-6)' Cawcaw Treeway *'(6-7)' Drenched Gloomlake *'(6-8)' Buried Boneyard *'(6- )' Delusion Castle *'(6- )' Shipwreck Galleon 'Sky Mountain/Starry Skies *(7-1)' Shy Guy Peaks *'(7-2)' Paratroopa Peaks *'(7-3)' Beanstalk Ascent *'(7-4)' Spacedust Heap *'(7- )' Electron Tower *'(7-5)' Asteroid Belt *'(7-6)' Spintop Nebula *'(7-7)' Star Haven *'(7-8)' Starfruit Garden *'(7- )' Novastar Castle *'(7- )' Spaceship Koopa 'Koopa Planet/Core *(8-1)' Batallion Frontier *'(8-2)' Jet Airship *'(8-3)' Burnstone Flowfalls *'(8- )' Factory Tower *'(8-4)' Molten Airship *'(8- )' Bowser's Castle *'(8- )' Underground Railroad *'(8-6)' Volcano Rapids *'(8-7)' Magmaworks Factory *'(8- 2)' Pendulum Tower *'(8-A)' Dragonride Firesea *'(8-8)' Eruption Crater *'(8-9)' Ironworks Forge *'(8- )' Bowser's Keep 'Special World *(9-1)' Red Lava *'(9-2)' Brown Forest *'(9-3)' Orange Prairie *'(9-4)' Yellow Beach *'(9-5)' Mossdeep Greens *'(9-6)' Blue Chilldesert *'(9-7)' Navyblue Molemine *'(9-8)' Purple Sewer *'(9-9)' Grey Mountains *'(9-10)' Black Clappers 'Goldwood Forest *(A-1)' Autumn Plateau *'(A-2)' Appletree Woods *'(A-A)' Goldbuzz Forest *'(A-3)' Fall Harvest *'(A- )' Leafpile Fortress 'Mini-Mega Island *(B-1)' Mighty Meadow *'(B-2)' Pintsized Plains *'(B-3)' Troopashell Track *'(B-4)' Cheepcheep Creek *'(B- )' Formidable Fortress 'Sky City *(C-1)' Manta Raid *'(C-2)' Nimbus Highway *'(C-3)' Parabeetle Peril *'(C-4)' Sprocket Skies *'(C- )' Clockwork Tower 'Crystal Caves *(D-1)' Swooper Cellar *'(D-2)' Toxic Wigglershift *'(D-A)' Carapace Catacomb *'(D-3)' Spine Springs *'(D- )' Toxic Fortress 'Bombard Cliffs *(E-1)' Bombshell Bridge *'(E-2)' Fallout Footbridge *'(E-3)' Bombassault Gorge 'Special World (unused) *(F-1)' Gnarly Granitemine *'(F-2)' Radical Plateau *'(F-3)' Spectacular Cumulus *'(F-4)' Outrageous Park *'(F-5)' Fantastic Mountaintop *'(F-6)' Amazing Wetruins *'(F-7)' Crazy Bang Bang Bridge Newer Super Mario Bros. DS 'Goldleaf Plains *(1-1)' Everbrown Meadow *'(1-2)' Chopwood Cavern *'(1-3)' Snailicorn Grove *'(1- )' Ropeblast Tower *'(1-4)' Wiggler Woods *'(1-A)' Goldbush Pond *'(1-5)' Unsteady Gorge *'(1- )' Leafpile Castle 'Crystal Sewers *(2-1)' Crystalswoop Grotto *'(2-2)' Pipebreak Cave *'(2-3)' Switching Sewer *'(2-A)' Hydroskip Drain *'(2-4)' Wagon Way *'(2- )' Fliptube Tower *'(2-5)' Tightrope Ravine *'(2-6)' Gushing Culvert *'(2- )' Flameburst Flotilla 'Dorrie's Island *(3-1)' Sandy Shore *'(3-A)' Unagi Borough *'(3-2)' Palmthorn Beach *'(3-B)' Dorrie Den *'(3-C)' Skeeter Coast *'(3- )' Hivetree Tower *'(3-3)' Honeycomb Thicket *'(3- )' The House of Blocks *'(3- )' Overgrown Armoury 'Pumpkin Boneyard *(4-1)' Pumpkin Thornhill *'(4-2)' Broozer Sward *'(4-3)' Ectoplasm Hollow *'(4- )' Spiritful Steeple *'(4-A)' Flimsy Gulch *'(4-4)' Bone Marrow Road *'(4- )' The House of Doors *'(4-5)' Arachnid Charnel *'(4-6)' Springy Spiritland *'(4- )' Derelict Schooner 'Moonview Glacier *(5-1)' Snowfield Plateau *'(5-A)' Blizzard Bluffs *'(5-2)' Everfrost Hole *'(5- )' Icecrack Citadel *'(5-B)' Precarious Byway *'(5-C)' Candelabrum Cavern *'(5-3)' Snowstorm Ridge *'(5- )' The House of Stairs *'(5-4)' Icesmolder Lake *'(5- )' Freezeflame Fortress 'Lunar Realm *(6-1)' Highhop Pass *'(6-A)' Asteroid Valley *'(6-2)' Mt. Skydrop *'(6- )' Shockbelt Spire *'(6-3)' Meteor Lane *'(6-4)' Napalm Nebula *'(6-5)' Runbow Road *'(6-B)' Shape Zone *'(6-6)' Sledge Summits *'(6-7)' Freeleap Galaxy *'(6- )' Thornspire Doomship 'Cirrus Heavens *(7-1)' Lavender Skybridge *'(7- )' The House of Bogus *'(7-2)' Muncher Romp *'(7-3)' Tipsaw Trench *'(7- )' Skewerspring Tower *'(7-4)' Cloudbolt Chasm *'(7-5)' Gigantic Gardens *'(7-A)' Gusty Gap *'(7-6)' Spiny Swings *'(7-7)' Ballistic Breach *'(7- )' Stormeye Stronghold 'Koopa Country *(8-1)' Boomblast Badlands *'(8-2)' Sandstream Tunnel *'(8- )' Lavalit Tower *'(8-3)' Wicked Gale Vale *'(8-4)' Skyglare Dryland *'(8- )' Ironclad Battalion *'(8-5)' Basalt Bay *'(8-6)' Bombkey Banks *'(8-7)' Slitherthorn Grotto *'(8-8)' Firehoop Inferno *'(8-A)' Magmatrack Getaway *'(8- )' Bowser's Castle Another Super Mario Bros. Wii 'World 1 *(1-1)' World 1-1 *'(1-2)' World 1-2 *'(1-3)' World 1-3 *'(1- )' World 1- *'(1-4)' World 1-4 *'(1-5)' World 1-5 *'(1-6)' World 1-6 *'(1- )' World 1- 'World 2 *(2-1)' World 2-1 *'(2-2)' World 2-2 *'(2-3)' World 2-3 *'(2- )' World 2- *'(2-4)' World 2-4 *'(2-5)' World 2-5 *'(2-6)' World 2-6 *'(2- )' World 2- 'World 3 *(3-1)' World 3-1 *'(3-2)' World 3-2 *'(3-3)' World 3-3 *'(3- )' World 3- *'(3- )' World 3- *'(3-4)' World 3-4 *'(3-5)' World 3-5 *'(3- )' World 3- 'World 4 *(4-1)' World 4-1 *'(4-2)' World 4-2 *'(4-3)' World 4-3 *'(4- )' World 4- *'(4-4)' World 4-4 *'(4- )' World 4- *'(4-5)' World 4-5 *'(4- )' World 4- *'(4- )' World 4- 'World 5 *(5-1)' World 5-1 *'(5-2)' World 5-2 *'(5-3)' World 5-3 *'(5- )' World 5- *'(5-4)' World 5-4 *'(5- )' World 5- *'(5-5)' World 5-5 *'(5- )' World 5- 'World 6 *(6-1)' World 6-1 *'(6-2)' World 6-2 *'(6-3)' World 6-3 *'(6-4)' World 6-4 *'(6- )' World 6- *'(6-5)' World 6-5 *'(6-6)' World 6-6 *'(6- )' World 6- *'(6- )' World 6- 'World 7 *(7-1)' World 7-1 *'(7-2)' World 7-2 *'(7-3)' World 7-3 *'(7- )' World 7- *'(7- )' World 7- *'(7-4)' World 7-4 *'(7-5)' World 7-5 *'(7-6)' World 7-6 *'(7- )' World 7- 'World 8 *(8-1)' World 8-1 *'(8-2)' World 8-2 *'(8-3)' World 8-3 *'(8- )' World 8- *'(8-4)' World 8-4 *'(8-5)' World 8-5 *'(8-6)' World 8-6 *'(8-7)' World 8-7 *'(8- )' World 8- *'(8- )' World 8- 'World 9 *(9-1)' World 9-1 *'(9-2)' World 9-2 *'(9-3)' World 9-3 *'(9-4)' World 9-4 *'(9-5)' World 9-5 *'(9-6)' World 9-6 *'(9-7)' World 9-7 *'(9-8)' World 9-8 Newer: Holiday Special 'World 1 *(1-1)' World 1-1 *'(1-2)' World 1-2 *'(1-3)' World 1-3 *'(1- )' World 1- *'(1-4)' World 1-4 *'(1-5)' World 1-5 *'(1-6)' World 1-6 *'(1- )' World 1- Newer: Summer Sun 'World 1 *(1-1)' World 1-1 *'(1-2)' World 1-2 *'(1-3)' World 1-3 *'(1- )' World 1- *'(1-4)' World 1-4 *'(1-5)' World 1-5 *'(1-6)' World 1-6 *'(1- )' World 1- 'World 2 *(2-1)' World 2-1 *'(2-2)' World 2-2 *'(2-3)' World 2-3 *'(2-4)' World 2-4 *'(2-5)' World 2-5 *'(2-7)' World 2-7 'World 5 *(5-1)' World 5-1 *'(5-2)' World 5-2 *'(5-3)' World 5-3 'World 8 *(8-1)' World 8-1 *'(8-2)' World 8-2 *'(8-7)' World 8-7 *'(8- )' World 8- *'(8- )' World 8- 'World 9 *(9-1)' World 9-1 Newer: Falling Leaf 'Everbrown Woods *(1-1)' Wiggler Wood *'(1-2)' Woodfall Canyon *'(1-3)' Crystalswing Cave *'(1-A)' Seaside Boo House *'(1-4)' Burning Bush *'(1-5)' Hallow's End 'Freezefall Hill *(1-6)' Moonview Ascent *'(1- )' Tetromino Switch Palace 'Unknown Island *(1-8)''' See you next time! Category:Lists